One Piece: Pirate Revolution
by GrandSageMiju
Summary: This is the story of a young man who would come to be known as "Hi Ken no Sairin (Second Coming of the Fire Fist) and his journey to find One Piece, along his way he'll find Adventure, Chills and...Romance! Rated T for Language, Contains OCXOC, OCxBonney and OCxRobin
1. Prolouge

One Piece: Pirate Revolution

_Years after Gol D Rogers execution, the treasure of One Piece has still gone undiscovered, pirates still search the globe for the treasure, this is the story of a young man and his crew, in search of Adventure and the glorious treasure..._

_*Cilgant Island *_

On the Island, everything seems peaceful, children play in the streets, while they play, a group of evil-looking men walk into the town, the leader pulls out a pistol and fires it into the air, sending the children scattering, all except one boy, who stood watching.

"Aren't you going to run, brat?" the leader asked, the boy stared at him and shot him a confused look.

"Why?" He questioned "I'm not afraid of you, why should I run?" The leader laughed and aimed his pistol at the boy.

"Afraid now?" He said, cocking the pistol, before he pulled the trigger, a young girl ran up and pulled the boy away.

"Sora!, What were you thinking?" She scolded, hitting Sora over the head.

"Sorry, Yuki" Sora apologized "But something about that guy rubbed me the wrong way."

"And you think fighting him would have solved anything?!" Yuki yelled "He would have just shot you!"

"So, I would have fought him anyway!" Sora shouted "He's evil, I know he is!"

"That's because he's a pirate" Yuki replied "All pirates are evil!"

"You can't say that!" Sora said "Not every pirate is evil!" he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and placed it on a nearby barrel, on it was a picture of a well-known pirate, Straw Hat Luffy, who Sora looked up to as a hero "Luffy isn't evil, and you know it!" when he said that, an evil laugh filled the alley, Sora and Yuki looked to where it came from and saw the man from before standing at the opening of the alley.

"So, you know where Straw Hat is?" The man asked, grabbing Sora's poster from the barrel.

"What if I do?" Sora answered, the man examined the poster and shoved it in his pocket "Hey give that back!"

"Sorry, kid" The man said, kicking Sora away, sending him into a wall "Straw Hat's bounty is mine" He left the alley, Yuki ran over and made sure Sora was okay.

"Are you alright?" She asked, helping him up "That looked painful."

Sora leaped up and looked to where the man was "Dammit!, I can't let him get away!" he tried to run from the alley, but two men grabbed him and Yuki.

"Going somewhere, kids?" One of the men asked, he looked to his comrade "Take the girl to the ship, we can sell her for a pretty penny, I'll take care of this brat" The man carried away the struggling Yuki.

"Yuki!, Bring her back you bastard!" Sora screamed, wriggling in the man's grasp, he managed to kick the man in the groin, causing him to double over.

"You brat!" The man yelled, he tried to punch Sora, but the kid hit him in the head with a brick, knocking him unconscious, Sora ran from the alley and ran to the nearby pub.

"I need help!" He shouted, but no one looked "Why aren't you listening!?" Tears began to form in Sora's eyes and he collapsed to the ground, crying "Why...why aren't you helping?" Someone rose from their seat and placed their hand on Sora's head, ruffling his brown hair, he looked up and saw that it was Luffy.

"You okay?" He asked, smiling, Sora looked up in awe and couldn't speak, but then he found his voice.

"No!" He shouted, tears still streaming "If I had powers like you, I would have been able to save her!"

"Save her?" Luffy repeated "Who are you trying to save?"

"My friend, Yuki, some pirates kidnapped her!" Sora said "And I'm so damn useless that I couldn't save her..."

"...Don't worry, kid" Luffy said, turning around "I'll get her back..."

"I-Is it just you?" Sora asked "Where are the others?"

"I haven't seen them in...I think today makes exactly one year" Luffy answered "But that's beside the point!, We have to rescue her!"

"R-right!" Sora yelled, following Luffy outside, they ran towards a menacing ship that was docked at the port.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled, seeing men standing on the ship, when they turned, Luffy stretched his arms and pulled himself onto the deck of the ship "Where is she?"

"It's Straw Hat!" One of the men yelled "Get him!" the men drew their swords and tried to attack Luffy, but he quickly disarmed them and knocked them unconscious.

"Come on!, We have to find her!" Luffy yelled, helping Sora onto the deck, they ran through the hold of the ship, looking for prisoners, soon, they found the captain's quarters, they burst in, but it was empty.

"Where is she?!" Sora yelled "She has to be here somewhere!"

"Wait...What's this?" Luffy asked, picking up a letter from the captain's desk "'Dear Captain Lowe, We agree to your terms, bring the new recruits to the base north of Cilgant Island, Signed L. Greaves."

"Base?!, they took her to the Marine base?!" Sora shouted, realizing what the letter meant "And what did he mean by 'recruits'?"

"I don't know, but I'll handle this on my own" Luffy said "It's too dangerous for you to come."

"What?!, You can't expect me to stay behind!" Sora argued "Yuki is my best friend!"

"That's why you can't come" Luffy answered, he jumped out a window on the ship and landed on an awaiting life boat.

"Damn..." Sora swore "Why can't I help?!" He kicked the desk, causing a box sitting on top of it to fall to the ground, when it hit, it opened up and an orange fruit fell rolled on the floor "What's this?...A Devil Fruit!" Sora picked it up and looked at it "...If I eat this, I'll get powers like Luffy's!, then I can go save Yuki!" He bit into the fruit and felt as if his mouth was on fire "This must be...the Flare-Flare Fruit!" Sora looked down at his hands and focused, causing his hands to burst into flames "Whoa!, Awesome!" he quickly ran out of the ship and looked at the looming shape of the fort, he also saw Luffy's small lifeboat heading towards the island "Let's try this..." He jumped into the air and fire began shooting from his feet, he aimed towards the island and flew off towards it "Don't worry, Yuki, I'm on my way..." before he could reach the base, he was grabbed and pulled into the boat by Luffy.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?" Luffy asked "And how did you get those powers?"

"I'm coming along!" Sora yelled "I want to save Yuki!" Luffy smirked and cocked back a fist, he punched Sora and knocked him out cold.

"Sorry, kid, I can't put you in danger" Luffy said "I promise I'll get her back..." they landed on the beach near the Navy Base, Luffy left the boat and made sure Sora was safe before leaving.

Hours later, Sora woke up on the boat, he looked up and saw Luffy coming back, a serious look on his face "Luffy!, Did you find her!?, Where's Yuki!?" Luffy didn't answer and held up a yellow piece of cloth "That's...Yuki's scarf..."

"Sora..." Luffy said "I'm sorry, she's gone..."

Sora leaped up from the boat "No!, I'm not going to believe that!, Where the hell is she!?"

"I don't know..." Luffy answered "This is all I found, you should keep it..." Luffy handed Sora the scarf and he wrapped it around his neck.

"...I'm going to burn this place to the ground" Sora whispered, looking at the Marine base, he began to walk towards it, but Luffy put his hand on his shoulder

"Don't, She wouldn't want this" He said "Let's just get back to the island..." Sora smacked Luffy's hand away and punched him in the face with a fire-charged fist.

"What would you know?!" Sora yelled, Tears in his eyes "She might not have liked pirates, but she didn't deserve whatever the Marines did to her!" Luffy stood up and punched Sora back, hard than Sora had hit him.

"Would you shut up and listen?" Luffy said, still unusually serious "There will be time for revenge later, let's get you back home, okay?" Sora didn't argue and just looked at the base, he turned back to Luffy and nodded, they got back in the boat and made their way back to Cilgant Island, but Sora wouldn't take his eyes off of the Marine base...

4 years later, Sora, now 16, was sitting on a cliff, looking at a small wooden cross, which served as a makeshift gravestone "Yuki...It's been 4 years since you've been gone, you probably wouldn't approve, but I've decided I'm going to head out and search for One Piece, I'm going to be a pirate, Just like Luffy...hell, maybe I'll actually find One Piece...But I guess this is goodbye for a while..." he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his black coat, he grabbed the small scarf wrapped around the cross and wrapped it around his forearm, he left the cliff and walked through the town, down towards the docks, he boarded a small boat and looked back at the town as the boat slowly sailed away...

THE END

A.N: I am aware that there are two character already in One Piece named Sora and Yuki, but these two are two completely different then my OC's, Also, I kind of want to ask if someone can make a drawing for me, since I can't draw to save my life, but since I don't have a means of payment, I don't want to get an awesome picture and have nothing to give in return...but Anyway, Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

One Piece: Pirate Revolution- Chapter 1: Frigid Stare

Sora's small boat sailed over the gentle waves, he had no idea where he was heading, but he hoped it would be better than his home, with all the memories it held, good and bad.

Sora was laying on the deck, trying to fall asleep, but he found sleep wouldn't come for him, he then felt his small ship hit something, he looked up and saw that it was a ship, he stood up and looked at the massive ship compared to his small dinghy "Ahoy!" He yelled, trying to grab someone's attention, a man then poked his head over the side and looked down.

"What do you need, lad?" The man yelled down, Sora looked up and flew straight onto the deck, when he landed he saw the shocked look on the man's face.

"I was gonna ask, are you heading towards land anytime soon?" Sora spoke, not reacting to the man's shocked face.

"You...You have...a Devil-Fruit!" The man yelled, cowering from Sora, who gave him a confused look.

"So what?" He said "Are you heading towards land, or not?" The man composed himself and stood up, shaking Sora's hand.

"Y-Yes I am!" He said "Allow me to introduce myself, Captain Edmund J. Wynn at your service!"

"Hello, Captain Wynn" Sora replied, shaking the man's trembling hand "I'm Sora, Sora D. Vane."

"Did you say D?" Wynn asked, taken aback "...Like Monkey D. Luffy?"

"If you're about to ask if I'm related to Luffy, no, I'm not" Sora answered, laughing "Now, does this ship have a good cook?, I forgot to pack supplies when I left home..."

"Y-Yes, I'll lead you to the galley, follow me" Wynn answered, he showed Sora to the galley, the cook was just preparing to make dinner, While Sora and the rest of Wynn's crew dug in to the meal, Wynn himself ran to his quarters and pulled a Den Den Mushi out of his desk "Hello?, Captain?" 

The Snail crackled to life "What is it, Wynn?"

"I have the brat that attacked the your base north of Cilgant, Sora D. Vane" Wynn explained "I will be escorting him to Emerald Island, We'll be arriving in about an hour."

"...Good" The Snail replied, going quiet, Captain Wynn then sat down at his desk and smiled wickedly.

"Sorry about this, Sora, but that stunt you pulled off has made you infamous" He said, to no one but himself "Attacking a Marine base two years before your pirate career even started..."

*The Next morning *

Sora had apparently passed out on Captain Wynn's ship, when he awoke, he overheard someone talking.

"Captain Wynn, Here is the reward of your capture" One voice said, he heard Wynn laugh happily and the sound of coins clinking, then a shocked gasp.

"Hey!, This sack is a few thousand beli short!" Wynn yelled "Are you trying to cheat me?!"

"...What are you trying to say?" The other voice, sounding gruff, replied, then there was a sound of clicking.

"W-W-What!, I didn't mean anything!, I swear!" Wynn shouted, fear clear in his voice, there was then a loud bang and a thump, Sora peeked out and saw Captain Wynn's body laying on the deck of the ship, he also saw the man who pulled the trigger, he was a tall, muscular man with bright orange hair, wearing standard Marine captain attire.

"Vane, If you're hiding somewhere, I suggest you come out now!" The captain yelled, upon closer inspection, Sora noticed that the gun the captain used to shoot Wynn was not a normal pistol, but rather it was connected to his arm.

"_What is he_?" Sora thought "_Is that the power of a Devil-Fruit?_" The man then turned and aimed his gun-hand at Sora's hiding spot.

"Vane...there you are" He said, Sora slowly came out from behind cover, with his hands raised.

"Alright...you got me..." Sora said, the captain approached Sora and put handcuffs on him, Sora then smiled and reared his head back, and slammed his head into the captain, his hair blazing "_**Burning Bell!**_" The captain composed himself and looked back at Sora, stanching his bleeding nose.

"Hmm...When I heard the Cilgant base was attacked by someone with Flame powers, I had assumed that criminal Ace had somehow survived what happened at Marineford" He spoke "But now I see we have a second coming of sorts on our hands..."

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Sora asked, struggling in his bindings.

"I...am Marine Captain Vice" He answered, he grabbed Sora by the neck and held him over the side of the ship "...And know that I could drop you into the sea, here and now, and be done with you, but there would be no justice in that."

"Heh, Marines talking about Justice!" Sora scoffed "Was there Justice in making a 12-year-old girl vanish into thin air?!"

Vice answered by throwing Sora onto the deck "I take no pride in what my comrades did in that fort, but I do pride myself on locking away criminals like you" He then threw Sora over his shoulder and carried him away, off of the ship and towards the nearby Marine base.

"Tell me something..." Sora said, trying to make the time go faster "Where do you get your powers?"

"..." Vice was silent, let out a sigh, then answered "I ate a devil-fruit, much like you, I found it when I was young, ever since, I've been a walking arms depot..."

"So, How come when a pirate eats a devil-fruit, It's a crime..." Sora began "But when you marines do it, it's for justice?"

"No more questions" Vice answered, entering the gates of the base, he took Sora to the holding cells and threw him in one of the vacant cells "Don't get comfortable, we're executing criminals like you at dawn" he walked away, leaving Sora struggling in the cell.

"Damn...Sora, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sora asked himself, he tried to light a fire and melt the cuffs, but he couldn't even light a spark...

"You won't get through those" a voice said, Sora looked up and saw a blonde man standing in front of his cell, dressed in normal doctor attire "Those are made from Seastone, there's no way for you to get through those."

"Then help me!" Sora said, inching towards the cell door "I have to get out of here!"

"Why should I help you?" The doctor asked "Pirates like you are the exact same people who put most of my patients in the clinic."

"I don't care what they did!" Sora replied "I just want out!, I didn't even do anything!"

"If so, then why are you sitting in a Marine prison with Seastone cuffs on?" The doctor asked "Or are you one of those pirates that believe the Marines are framing you?"

"All I did was exact revenge" Sora admitted "What would you do?, if the Marines made someone you care for vanish?!"

"I've done a lot more than you think..." The doctor said, looking down "...But I've grown tired of fighting, I just want to help people now."

"..." Sora sat in silence, still wriggling in his cuffs, suddenly, a look of discomfort crossed his face.

"What's the problem?" The doctor asked "You look uncomfortable..."

"I...have to take a piss..." Sora replied, trying to break the cuffs.

"Tch, nice try" The doctor laughed "I won't fall for that, I'll let you out of the cuffs, lead you to the bathroom, and you're going to try and escape..."

"No...I'm serious!" Sora said, slamming the cuffs against the wall.

"Sigh...fine" The doctor conceded, he opened the door and let Sora out.

"Thank you!" Sora yelled, running out into the hall "Uh...Um...Where is the bathroom!?"

"...Follow me..." The doctor said, leading Sora down a hallway, they eventually ended up in front of an iron door "Here it is."

"Thanks!" Sora said, opening the door and sprinting through, moments later, he emerged, looking satisfied "Okay, I'm good now..."

"Wait a second..." The doctor noticed Sora had the cuffs off, but he never unlocked them "...How did you slip those off?"

"I have my secrets" Sora answered, holding up the cuffs "And now, I think I'll take my leave!" He tried to run, but suddenly the ground under his feet was frozen, he slipped and tumbled down the hallway "What the hell?!"

"Did you think that you and Captain Vice were the only devil-fruit users on this island?" The doctor asked, showing off his frozen hands "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Alexander S. Count."

"Whoa!, you have powers like me!" Sora awed "Do you want to join my pirate crew?"

"W-What?!" Alexander asked, confused "Why would I want to!?"

"Well, I need a good crew if I'm going to go after One Piece" Sora said "And you look like you'll make an awesome addition to my crew!"

"...You were trying to go after One Piece..." Alex spoke "...On your own?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Sora asked "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"You wouldn't even last one day on the open sea" Alex replied "It's amazing you made it as far as Emerald."

"So, what do you say?" Sora pestered "Do you want to join me?, I could use a good doctor!"

Alex just stared at Sora, shock on his face "...I work for people who want to kill you, and you want me to join you?!"

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asked "I think we could get along!" He quickly ducked as an ice spear flew over his head "Hey!, What the hell was that for!?" Sora created a Fireball in his hand and punched Alex, sending him flying in a wall "Watch where you throw those!"

"Astounding, the power of the Flare-Flare Fruit" Alexander observed "I would be a great disadvantage here, but..." He raised his hand slowly and Sora felt his legs, then his arms freeze in place "...You underestimate me, now come, I must get you back to your cell, the headsman won't wait forever."

"Come on!, I wasn't even a pirate for a week!" Sora protested, he tried to create a fireball, but the air was too cold "Can't you let me go!?"

"Why would I do that?" Alex replied, throwing Sora into the cell "Do you not know the repurcussions of what you have done?"

"Considering I have no clue what repurcussions are..." Sora said "No, I don't..."

"The drawbacks!" Alex yelled "What you did at the Marine base, do you know how many lives you ruined?!"

Sora listened to Alex rant on, a look of dire seriousness on his face "...Shut...Shut your damn mouth!" He yelled, cracking the ice he was surrounded in, fire shooting from his mouth "Why the hell should I care what happens to this damn Marines?!, They didn't care when they bought an innocent girl stolen off the streets and did who knows what with her!" Alex stood in silence as Sora let out another roar of flame.

"...Are you done?" Alex asked, watching as Sora turned at stared out a small window "Good, let's go."

"Go?" Sora repeated, not turning around "Go where?, are you taking me to the chopping block?" Alex opened the cell and gestured for Sora to exit.

"Didn't you say you wanted to find One Piece?" Alex asked "Come on, before some other crew finds it..."

"Wait...what?" Sora asked, confused "Why are you helping me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm...The guards might be a problem..." Alex thought, ignoring Sora's question, he pressed his hand against the wall of the base "You might want to get off the floor, hover or something."

"...okay" Sora agreed, fire erupting from his feet, he levitated in the air.

"Here we go..." Alex said "**Frozen Formula: Chilled World**" The very air around them seemed to freeze as Alex's powers surged through the stone, the base itself began to freeze "Come on!, Now we can leave!" Sora dropped to the ground and, after slipping and flailing about, followed Alex out of the building and he noticed that the entire base was completely frozen "Next, we need to find a ship."

"I know the perfect one, the captain recently died!" Sora replied "But, what about the Marines?"

"They'll be thawing for a while" Alex answered, smiling wickedly "We should get out of here before they do!" The two ran towards the docks and boarded Captain Wynn's old ship, where they laid low for the rest of the day...

*Meanwhile *

A man in a navy trenchcoat enters a pub in Emerald Town, he sits down at the bar and orders a drink, while waiting for a drink, he overheared two men.

"Did you hear?" One man asked "About what happened at the Marine base?"

"How that Fire-Fist guy got busted out by that doctor?" The other man replied "What kind of bounty do you think they have?"

The man in the trenchcoat is handed his drink and lowers the bandana covering his mouth, he quickly drank the liquid and stood up "If they do, that bounty is mine..." 

"What?!" The first man yelled "It's ours!" they stood up and pointed sabers at the man.

"Not on your life..." He whispered, he moved past the men, who were shocked that he wasn't threatened at all, both of the men turned and lunged at him, the man grunted and slammed the two men into the ground, knocking them out "Now, where are you hiding, Fire Fist?" he walked off, pulling his Rifle out of the holster on his back...

Chapter 2: Dead-Eye

Sora and Alex finally disembarked, certain that the coast was clear, they decided to head into town to stock up, they decided to split up and purchase what they needed.

Sora walked down the streets, looking for a market to buy food for the journey, as he was walking, he felt as if someone was watching him, he turned and saw a tower behind him, no one was up there, but he still felt like he was being watched, suddenly, there was a bang and a small projectile hit Sora right between the eyes, he fell to the ground, apparently dead.

Up in the tower, the man in the navy trenchcoat reloaded his rifle "Target eliminated..." He climbed down the tower and began to walk over to Sora's body, but to his surprise, Sora got up, the bullet fell off of his head, totally flat.

"Ow..." Sora whined "That actually hurt..." He picked up the flat bullet and turned it over in his hands "What is this?, did someone try to shoot me?!" he looked up and saw the man in the navy coat, who had a shocked look on his face "Hey!, did you see who tried to shoot me?!"

"H-How did you!?" He asked "How did you survive that?!"

"Well, I don't know, I just did" Sora answered, grinning "Actually...come to think of it, maybe those Marines are coming after me...You have to help me hide!"

"...What do you mean?" The man asked "Why would I help you hide?"

"Come on!" Sora pleaded "They're going to execute me!"

"..You're really annoying, you know" The man said, he drew a knife and flourished it.

"What are you doing?!, The Marines are coming!" Sora yelled, jumping back when the man lunged at him.

"You idiot!" He yelled "The Marines aren't coming to kill you!, I am!"

"Why would you want to do that?!" Sora questioned, igniting his fists "I haven't done anything to you!"

"I'm a bounty hunter!" The man shouted "I kill anyone with a bounty, Bandits, Pirates, hell, I've even killed some marines!"

"You've killed marines?" Sora repeated "So, you have no loyalty to them?"

"No, I do not" The man replied "Why do you want to know?"

Sora thrust his fist into the air and cheered "Alright!, I can get two crew members in one day!"

"Crew members!?" The man yelled "I'm not joining your crew!"

"Aw, why?" Sora whined "I could use a good marksman like you!"

"...You want to recruit a man...who just tried to KILL YOU!?" He shouted "What kind of idiot are you!?"

"Fine then, how about this" Sora replied "We'll fight, if I win, you join my crew, if you win, you can claim my bounty!" 

"Do you really think you can beat me?" The man questioned "I am called the Dragon Sniper for a reason." 

"So what!, Fight me anyway!" Sora yelled, throwing a fireball at the man, who dove out of the way and threw his knife at Sora, who caught it and melted it in his hand, Sora countered by rocketing forward and slamming into the man, knocking the wind out of him "Come on, is that all you got!?" The man drew his rifle and slammed the butt of the gun onto Sora's head, sending him into the ground, Sora got up and hit him with a flaming uppercut, knocking him into the air, he grabbed the man by the leg and threw him onto the ground "Is that it?" Sora asked as he tried to catch his breath, the man nodded, but then drew a pistol and shot Sora in the head again, but the bullet had no visible effect "Come on, we already know that won't work." 

"What...are you?" the man asked as Sora helped him up.

"I'm just Sora" He replied, grinning "So, what do you say?, Want to join my crew?"

"...Someone as strong as you doesn't need a bounty hunter like me" The man answered "But...I think I'll tag along, by the way, my name is Drache."

"You already I know who I am" Sora said "Now come on, we've got some supplies to gather!" Sora ran off, leaving Drache behind him.

"Idiot...he just gave me the perfect opportunity to kill him..." Drache thought "I'll slip into his crew and finish him and his little pirate buddies..."

"Drache!, Are you coming?!" Sora called, far ahead of the bounty hunter.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on" Drache responded, walking towards Sora "_Enjoy these next few days Vane...they'll be your last!_"

THE END

A.N: So, I've decided to post two chapters per day and I will also be accepting OC's, here is the format

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Crew (They can be part of Sora's crew or have their own):

Crew position (If part of Sora's crew, they can be anything other than Doctor, Marksman, or First mate, so that leaves Chef, Shipwright, Musician, or something else):

Devil-Fruit?, If so, which one?:

And Also, I will be answering any questions you may have about the story, kind of like SBS, ask any question you'd like, just don't get to weird! :P, with that, enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

One Piece: Pirate Revolution- Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3: Burning Bright

*Meanwhile, In Marineford *

Kizaru sat in his office, paperwork always bored him, soon, there was a knock on the door and a young woman entered.

"Oh, it's you" Kizaru said, barely looking up "What do you want?" 

"I want to talk to you about one of the bounties" She replied, holding up a poster, Kizaru looked at it and saw that it was Sora's poster.

"What about it?" He asked "Not high enough? Too high?" the woman slammed the poster on the desk.

"I can't take this assignment..." She said "Find someone else" Kizaru stood up and picked up the poster.

"What's the problem?" He questioned "Just find the squirt and run him through, what could be harder?"

"I just can't..." She replied, looking away from him "Can you give the job to someone else?"

"Are you going against orders?" Kizaru asked "Not like you, rookie, but whatever, I could give it to someone else..."

"Thank you, Admiral" The woman thanked, trying to walk out of the office, but Kizaru was suddenly in front of her.

"Tell me, are you...falling for the New Fire Fist?" He asked, grinning slightly "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but just remember which side of the fence you stand on..."

"What?!, What are you talking about?" The woman replied, flustered "It's just...he looks too young for me to kill!"

"..You two are the same age, aren't you?" Kizaru replied, then, he ruffled her hair "Don't worry about it, I'm just messing with you, now get out of here, I've got to find someone else to take this job" The woman bowed and left the room, she leaned against the wall and looked at Sora's wanted poster.

"Sora...what are getting yourself into?" She asked herself "Killing marines for some girl?" She looked down the hall and walked off, placing the poster back in her pocket.

*Back with Sora and the others *

Sora led Drache back to the ship, where Alex was waiting "So, What took you?"

"I got shot" Sora said, grinning "By this guy!" He pointed at Drache "I think he should join our crew!"

"Wait, you got shot?" Alex asked "Do you need medical attention?, and why are you having the guy who shot you join our crew?!"

"Because, he's an awesome Marksman!" Sora replied "And besides, he said he would like to join."

"If you are okay with that, Good doctor" Drache said, bowing "I will lay my life on the line for this crew."

"...Alright, get on the ship, we're leaving" Alex answered, Drache and Sora climbed up onto the ship and waited to set out "By the way, Sora, what are we going to call our ragtag little band?"

"Hmm...Tenka" Sora decided "Yeah, Tenka sounds about right!"

"Tenka?, Ignition?" Drache commented "With someone like you as captain, I would have thought something like Jisatsu."

"Jisatsu?, Why would you think that?" Sora questioned, before Drache could answer, a cannon went off and a cannonball came flying towards them "Get down!" Sora yelled, flying into the air and hitting the cannonball with a fire punch, causing it to explode in midair.

"_**Sora D. Vane!**_" A voice yelled, the three looked to where it came from and noticed a Marine ship coming towards them, they noticed that the voice was none other than Captain Vice himself "_**Give yourself up and we will make sure your death is as painless as possible!**_"

"It's Vice!" Alex yelled "He found us!, we have to get out of here, fast!" He ran to the helm and tried to steer the ship out of port, but they were surrounded on all sides by marines "We're stuck, we have to fight our way out!"

"_**Ex-Marine Doctor Court!**_" Vice continued "_**For your actions, you are hereby discharged from the Marines, and will be treated as an enemy!**_"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, rocketing forward, towards Vice's ship, before he landed, he looked at Vice and saw he was aiming a gun at him.

"**Bras Noirs: Shotgun**" Vice said, shooting Sora in the face, but the young man kept coming bleeding heavily.

"I won't give up!" Sora yelled, he landed on the deck of the ship and began repidly spinning, launching whips of flames around the ship "**Flaming Serpents!**" the whips ripped through the marines on deck, leaving them burned and unconscious.

"Vane..." Vice said, looking at the young man "...How could someone sharing that name become such a criminal?" 

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused "What do you know about my past?!"

"That is for later discussion" Vice said, aiming his gun arm at Sora "For now, we fight"

"I couldn't agree more!" Sora yelled, flying forward "**Flaming Lariat!**" Sora slammed into Vice and sent him flying.

Vice held up his arm and changed it into another weapon "**Bras Noirs: Lance-roquettes!**" he began to fire a volley of rockets at Sora, who attempted to dodge "Heat seeking!" the missles began to follow Sora, who smirked.

"Perfect!" He shouted, flying towards another Marine ship, turning into pure fire, the missles hot on his tail, before he landed, he lit the ship on fire, giving the missles a new target, the ship exploded and began to sink, Sora flew back to the main ship and continued to fight Vice

Back with Alex and Drache, the two were doing the best they could to stop the Marines that were boarding their ship.

"Hold them off!" Alex yelled, shooting ice arrows at the Marines while Drache picked them off from the crow's nest "They can't have that many men left!" the Marines finally started dwindling in numbers until only Alex and Drache were left, Alex dropped to the deck, exhausted, Drache climbed down and looked at Alex.

"_Now would be the perfect chance to take out one of the targets..._" He thought, his hand gripped the handle of his knife and tried to draw it, but something held him back "_No...when they're both here, I'll take them both out_"

Back with Vice and Sora, Sora began to slow down, but Vice was equally as tired, both tried to finish the other off, but before they could, three cannonballs crashed down onto the deck of the ship and Kizaru emerged from the explosion "Hey, Vice, how's it going?"

"A-Admiral Kizaru?!" Vice yelled "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to save your ass" Kizaru answered "Come on, We're going back to the base."

"Yes sir!" Vice said, weakly saluting "We will finish this later, Vane."

"No!, We end this here and now!" Sora yelled, flames lashing from his arms.

"Sorry, kid" Kizaru answered, holding up his hand "See you around..." There was a bright flash of light that blinded Sora, when the light cleared, Kizaru and Vice were gone, Sora then slammed his hand into the deck.

"Damn!" He yelled "How could I let them get away!?" He looked back to his ship and flew back to it.

"Is Vice dead?" Drache asked when Sora landed, Sora looked down and shook his head "Right...now, I guess while you're licking your wounds..." He drew his pistol and shot Sora, who fell to the ground, he then hit Alex on the back of the head with the butt of his gun "Hmm, now that that's over with, I need something to prove his death..." He looked at Sora's forearm and saw the yellow scarf "...That's good enough..." He reached down and took the scarf from Sora's arm.

"H-hey...give that back..." Sora muttered, choking on blood "...I...need that..." Sora weakly stood up and shambled towards Drache.

"What the hell are you?!" Drache shouted, shocked that Sora was still standing "Are you some sort of devil?!"

"Just...give me her scarf..." Sora wheezed, spitting out blood "And...I won't hurt you..."

"...You can take a shot" Drache laughed "Maybe I will join you...here, take it" He handed the scarf back to Sora, who wrapped it back on his arm.

"Is this another ploy?" Sora asked "Are you going to try and stab me in the back again?"

"No, I mean it this time" Drache replied "I won't attack you again...unless you provoke me..."

"Same to you" Sora laughed, shaking Drache's hand "What should we do now?"

"Well, since _our_ doctor is sound asleep, I think we should head into town and find someone to look at those wounds" Drache said, hopping off the ship "Come on, we're burning daylight!"

"...Sleep tight, Alex, we'll be right back" Sora said, following Drache off the ship...

THE END.

Chapter 4: Remnants of the past and the first score

As the ship sailed gently across the waves, the sun slowly dropped under the horizon, the crew decided to drop anchor on the calm waters and stay the night on the open ocean, the three met on the deck and laid down watching the stars.

Sora pulled something out of his pocket and began chewing away, causing Alex to look up "Sora...what are you eating?"

Sora looked up and continued chewing "*Crunch Crunch Crunch * Yakishoba" He answered, swallowing the noodles and stuffing his mouth with more of them "Wan shome?"

"You know...you're supposed to heat that up before you eat it..." Drache said, rolling over and trying to sleep.

"Why should I?" Sora asked, finishing off the noodles "I think they taste better like that."

"Sigh...this crew needs a chef, fast" Drache joked, rolling over and looking at the stars, finding sleep hard to obtain "Speaking of 'this crew', how did we all get here?"

"Alex joined me at that prison and you tried to kill me" Sora recapped "That's how, why do you ask?"

"No, I mean what brought us together?" Drache responded "What are your stories?"

"...I guess I'll go first" Sora volunteered "Let's see...I was born on Cilgant Island...Though, I don't remember my parents, I was raised by a man who said he knew my mother...One day I was playing with my friends and some pirate came into town and started causing trouble, after that, I met Luffy, found the Flare-Flare Fruit, tried to save one of my friends who had been kidnapped...when we couldn't find her, I went back to the island and trained...Oh, and I burned a Marine base to the ground...I don't know if the Marines escaped though."

"How did you know that more kidnapped children weren't in there?" Alex questioned, Sora held up one finger and replied.

"I knew when the 'recruits' were being shipped out and shipped in" He revealed "I waited for the perfect opportunity and struck."

"Waiting and listening...doesn't sound like your style" Drache said, chuckling, getting a rise out of Sora.

"Oh yeah!?, And what about you?" He asked "What's your story?" Drache rolled over again and closed his eyes.

"Not interesting" He replied "Street urchin, Needed money, became a bounty hunter, The end."

"That's it?" Sora wondered, a little deflated "What about you, Alex?"

"...My past...Isn't something I like to discuss..." Alex responded, a dark look in his eyes.

"Come on, you can tell us!" Sora pried "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to" Drache said "But...I have to admit, I am a bit curious."

"...It's alright...I can talk about it" Alex replied, he took a deep breath and began "...I grew up on the Island of Ohara...Which as you may know, was destroyed by the Marines, everyone on the island was killed during the Buster Call, I only escaped because I snuck onto a marine ship, when they found me, I was prepared for what they were about to do, but when I thought they were going to kick me off, they somehow knew that I had medical knowledge, they gave me a job helping the doctor on the ship..." 

"So...I took you away from a paying job?" Sora questioned "Well, way to make me feel good..."

"Don't worry about it..." Alex replied, smiling, soon, the ship rocked and groaned "I think we hit something!" The three jumped up and ran to the front of the ship, where they saw that they had hit an old-looking ship.

"Did we hit a ghost ship?" Drache questioned, they jumped off the ship and boarded the ship "Do you think it has any treasures on it?" They walked into the ship and looked around, despite looking decrepit on the outside, the inside was intact.

"I wonder if this place has a kitchen!" Sora yelled, running into the depths of the ship "Guuuuuuuuys!"

"What?" Alex called back "Did you find the kitchen?" Sora didn't reply, Alex and Drache looked from one another and ran down the hallway to catch up with Sora, when they reached the same room as him, they saw that Sora had found a chest, but was also clutched in the grasp of a giant skeleton.

"Guysh, I don't fink he wansh to give ush the treasure" Sora spoke around the skeletal hand wrapped around his mouth "Should I convinsh him to give it up?"

"Go for it, Fire Fist #2" Alex joked, he could tell Sora was smirking behind the giants hand.

"**Flame Punch!**" Sora yelled, punching the skeleton's arm, setting it ablaze "Guys, finish it off!" Sora hit the ground and grabbed the chest.

"**Frozen Algorithm: Freezing Arrows!**" Alex shouted, creating a bow and arrow out of ice, he launched several arrows at the skeleton.

"**Schuss T****öten **(Translation: Kill Shot)" Drache followed up, aiming his rifle at the Skeleton's head, shattering it on impact.

"Alright!, We won!" Sora cheered, he placed the chest on the ground and undid the latch "This is our first treasure!" he opened it up and was shocked to see what was inside "..W-Wooden coins..."

"Pft...Hahahaha!" Alex laughed "All this fuss, for wooden coins...come on, let's get back to our ship..."

"Come on, Sora" Drache said "We should get back" He watched as Sora stayed looking at the chest, suddenly, Sora's hair burst into flames.

"Gaaaooo!" He roared "I refuse to believe that all of this was for nothing!" he breathed fire and looked back at the coins.

"You idiot!" Drache yelled "You can't breathe fire in here!" Sora looked at the ceiling and his eyes bulged out of his head as he saw the ceiling was on fire, he grabbed the chest and ran out of the ship with Drache behind him "I thought you didn't care about the chest!"

"Forget what I said earlier!" Sora replied "Loot is loot!" they reached their ship as soon as the fire engulfed the entire ship behind them "That...was...close" Sora panted, Drache walked over and whacked him on the head with the butt of his pistol.

"Idiot, why did you breath fire!?" He yelled, he looked at the chest and saw the small wooden coins "Why did you bring those anyway?"

"For the memories" Sora replied "Of our first score, here, you each take one" He handed one coin to both Drache and Alex, he stuffed two in his own pocket as well.

"Why did you take two?" Alex asked, but then he smiled knowingly "Forget I asked" Sora walked to the helm and grabbed the wheel.

"I guess we should set out" He said "Who knows where we'll go next?"

"It would be better if someone with a little nautical knowledge takes the wheel" Alex spoke, walking towards the helm and taking the wheel from Sora...

THE END!

A.N: Who is this Marine that seems to know Sora's past? Why is Drache so reserved about _his_ past? And Why was that Giant carrying wooden coins in the first place? Find out, Next time! (Also, is it alright if I ask one of you guys to make some drawings for me?)


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

One Piece: Pirate Revolution- Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5: New Rookies

_Around the world, Posters of Sora and his crew were being distributed, The bounties shocking those that saw them._

_*Meanwhile, on a remote Island *_

In a small town, the Thousand Sunny is docked, the crew disembarked and visited a local tavern, while they were there, Zoro noticed someone looking at a wanted poster, something about the person on the poster seemed familiar.

"Hey, can I see that?" He asked the man, who nodded and handed it to him "Luffy...have you seen this?" Luffy stretched his arm over to Zoro and picked up the poster "Isn't that the kid you helped a while back?"

"You mean Sora?" Luffy asked, looking at the poster "Yeah, this is him, Let's see...Wow!, He has a pretty high bounty, for what?...Arson, Opposing the World Government...Geez, He's barely been a pirate and he already has this high a bounty?, He's almost matched yours, Zoro!"

"Really?" Nami asked, shocked at that statement "How does he merit that high of a bounty already?"

Robin held up three posters, one was a copy of Sora's and the other two were for Alex and Drache "These must be his crewmates...something about this Doctor Count seems familiar..."

"Well, I hope Sora and his crew have a lot of great adventures" Luffy said, picking up a mug "And I hope we can meet again some time!" The Strawhats sat down at the bar and began talking amongst themselves...

*Elsewhere *

In Mock Town, The Blackbeard Pirates return and were raising hell in the local tavern, while Blackbeard was sitting at the bar, happily eating a cherry pie, Van Auger approached him and showed him Sora's wanter poster.

"I believe we have a problem..." Auger said "This young man seems to have obtained the power of Fire Fist Ace."

"So?" Blackbeard replied "I don't see a problem, this shrimp looks too damned weak to even be worth 100 beli!, Zehahahaha!"

"Captain, He has a bounty on level with Pirate Hunter Zoro" Auger informed him "He more than likely has plans to go after One Piece, what do you think of him?"

"...We'll wait and see what this punk can bring to the table" Blackbeard answered "And even if he gets to the New World, He'll be chewed up and spit out."

"Just wait?" Auger repeated "...Alright, we'll wait and see..."

The Blackbeard pirates continued their rollicking party as the sun slowly set under the horizon...

*At Marine HQ *

The young woman originally assigned with Sora's capture was sitting in her room, looking at Sora's wanted poster, she was pulled out of her thoughts when a Marine entered the room.

"Captain" He saluted "We have confirmed the location of Sora D. Vane!" She stood up and flashed the soldier a confused look.

"Didn't I inform you that I resigned from finding him?" She asked, the soldier cleared his throat and replied.

"Um, No, the others said you haven't been out of your room all day" He answered "If you would like, I could tell the others of your decision..."

"...Yes, please do that" She replied "Make sure they don't go after Vane..." The soldier saluted again and left, leaving the captain to her thoughts...

*Back with Sora's Crew *

Now upon the seas, The Tenka Pirates, in their ship dubbed "The Devil May Care" sailed towards a small island.

"What's that?" Sora asked, looking at the island on the horizon.

"That, I believe, is Nemui Island" Alexander answered "We can stop there for the night, maybe get a decent meal..."

"What?, Are Sora's uncooked noodles not good enough?" Drache joked "But you're right, food would be nice right about now..."

"We should be careful, though" Alex replied "Nemui Island is home to one of the most notorious Pirate hunting families in the East Blue, The Dead Angels."

"Dead Angels?" Drache repeated "I've heard of them, they've taken out more than 100 pirate crews, they're pretty fearsome."

"So what?" Sora responded "If they come at us, we can take them out!"

"Idiot!" Drache scolded "Didn't you hear me say they took out 100 pirate crews!?"

"I did..." Sora answered "I just think they won't have a chance against us!" Drache whacked Sora over the head with his pistol.

"We aren't going to go after them, got it?!" He shouted "They will kill us before we can even fire a shot!"

"Fine, fine" Sora agreed, rubbing his head, they finally docked at Nemui Island, while they were there, they headed to a local tavern.

"Excuse me" Alex said, walking up to the bar "Is there somewhere we can pick up some supplies?"

"Yes, You can head to the market" The barkeep answered "But it's closed, you can go there in the morning."

"Thank you, can we rent three rooms?" Alex replied, the barkeep nodded and handed them three keys.

"Are you going to turn in for the night already?" Sora asked "It's not even that late!" Before Alex could answer, Sora ordered a round of drinks.

"Seems he wants to party" Drache laughed "We should join!" He grabbed a mug and pulled down his bandana "It's not like we can do this every day!"

"Come on, people!" Sora yelled, standing on the bar "Let's party!" Everyone in the bar roared in response and began partying like it was their last days.

"...Alright, a party sounds nice..." Alex conceded, he began forming something in hands, it ended up being a flute "How about some music?"

"Can you play?" The barkeep asked "We haven't had any music in a while, after the Dead Angels shot the pianist..."

"I can play one song" Alex answered, putting the instrument up to his lips and began playing, He watched as people jumped up and began dancing "_This is a song I learned on Ohara..._" Alex looked up and saw Sora and Drache dancing on the bar "_I remember playing it in the clearing...She was there as usual...Where are you now?..Robin?_"

THE END.

Chapter 6: Fallen Angels PT 1

During the party on Nemui Island, Sora noticed a young woman leave the bar, something about her seemed suspicious, he jumped off the bar and followed her, he slightly opened the door and noticed her talking to a man in a black leather jacket.

"Okay!, The New Fire Fist and his crew are in there!" She told him "You'll release him now, right!"

"You know, I wasn't serious when I said I would release your brother if you brought them here" The man said "And besides, They came here on their own accord, didn't they?"

"What!?" The girl yelled "You bastard!, You told me he would be free!"

"Your brother was a pirate, we caught him for the bounty" The man explained "And you know...I've heard the business they've been conducting over at the Sabaody Archipelago is a great way to earn money, your brother might make a good couple of Beli as a slave."

"You wouldn't dare!" The girl yelled, the man smirked and pointed a pistol at her.

"You know, you would make a good couple of Beli as well..." He said, he laughed and cocked the pistol, before he could pull the trigger, the door flew open and slammed into the the man, sending the pistol skidding across the ground "Who the hell did that?!"

"Sorry..." Sora apologized, a grim look on his face "I thought I heard something..."

"You dumbass!" The man yelled "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Some idiot that talks too loud?" Sora replied, making the man even angrier.

"How dare you!?" The man shouted, grabbing Sora's collar "I am Hotaka!, Officer of the Dead Angels!

"Like I said..." Sora said "Some Idiot that talks too loud..." Hotaka growled and aimed his pistol at Sora.

"I think it's time someone taught you some manners, Fire Fist Rip-off!" Hotaka yelled, he placed the pistol against Sora's forehead "Any last words?"

"Not a one" Sora replied, smirking, Hotaka scoffed and pulled the trigger, the bullet ripped through Sora's head, leaving a burning hole.

"Now do you feel like making any stupid comments?" Hotaka asked, watching Sora stumble backwards "Since that's taken care of let's get you back to the HQ."

"You...you monster!" The girl yelled, looking at Sora's still standing body.

"I'm the monster?" Hotaka questioned "What about this guy?" he gestured towards Sora "He killed an entire base of Marines, two years before he was even a pirate."

"I didn't know I was that well known" Sora said, shocking both Hotaka and the girl.

"How in the hell are you still alive!?" Hotaka yelled, falling backwards with his pistol out.

"You should do your homework, Hotaka" Sora replied "You can't kill someone like me with Normal weapons!"

"And what was that about Slavery?" Another voice asked, Hotaka looked behind Sora and saw Alex and Drache leaving the bar.

"Slavers are scum" Drache said, keeping his hand on the butt of his pistol "And if you want to screw with the people of this island..."

"We're definitely going to stand in your way" Alex continued, his fist freezing over.

"You should leave now" Sora said, flames lapping out of his mouth "Before I decide to burn you to ashes."

"Grr...You'll regret this!" Hotaka yelled, running away.

"Should I stop him?" Drache asked, aiming his rifle at the fleeing man, but Sora held out his hand, signalling for Drache to put his rifle down.

"We're going to raid their compound" Sora said, flashing them a devious smile "Let's make sure they never get a chance to start their slave-trading career" The three began to walk away, but they were stopped by the young woman that Hotaka was harassing.

"Please, wait!" She said "I have a request for you, Please, free my brother!, Those bastards kidnapped him and I fear for his safety."

"Don't worry, We'll find him" Sora replied, running after Hotaka.

"Hey!, I'm not going to let you have all the fun!" Drache yelled, running after Sora, who had turned into a small speck on the horizon.

"Sigh...those two" Alex sighed, he tried to follow them, but the young woman stopped him.

"I...I don't have any money..." She spoke, little above a whisper "And I don't really have a way to pay you..."

"You don't have to worry about that" Alex replied "Sora probably wouldn't accept it anyway" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin purse "Here, take this" He dropped the pouch into the girl's hands.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked, Alex smiled and walked away.

"Just use it to get some food" He answered "And maybe something to calm your nerves, We'll get your brother back before sunrise."

*Meanwhile *

Up at the Dead Angels base, Hotaka finally made it back "Open the gates!, Open the gates!"

"Isn't that Hotaka?" One of the guards asked "What's got him so scared?"

"Open the gates!, The Fire Fist Rip-off is here!" Hotaka yelled "We have to be ready for him!"

"What?, The Fire Fist Rip-off?" The other guard questioned "What are you talking about?" Before they could open the gate, two bullets flew towards the guards, they were both hit and fell to the ground, dead.

"What?!, Where did those bullets come from?!" Hotaka shouted, looking around "Could their Marksmen have done this?!, No, there's no way he would have been able to fire that fast!, I have to get inside, fast!" He threw open the gate and ran inside.

"Wow, you made that shot with a pistol?" Sora awed, looking at the Dead Angel base, still far on the horizon.

"Yep, This is a pistol of my own design, I call it the Doppel Drachen" Drache said, spinning the pistol on his finger "It fires faster than a normal flintlock."

"Nice shot, I knew I made the right choice by adding you to my crew!" Sora laughed, he looked down and picked up a rock.

"What are you going to do with that?" Drache asked, looking at Sora.

"Just watch" he cocked back his arm.

"Can't you tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Sora reared back and launched the rock forward, igniting it as it flew forward "_**Suisei!**_"

*Back in the Dead Angel's base *

Hotaka ran into the main room of the base and rushed towards the man sitting on the throne in the middle of the room "Boss!, Boss!"

"What is it, Hotaka?" The man asked, drearily looking at Hotaka, before Hotaka could reply, the stone that Sora threw destroyed the front of the base and collided with the back of Hotaka's head.

"Fi...re...fist..." Were Hotaka's last words.

"What!?, Fire Fist?" The Boss yelled, jumping up from his chair "But Fire Fist is dead!" he heard someone climb over the rubble and looked towards them, where he saw Sora.

"Yo!" Sora shouted, saluting the boss "Are you the leader around here?" The boss approached Sora, and he easily towered over him.

"Kazuhiko-sama!, Avenge our brothers!" one of the men yelled "Show this punk what we're made of!"

"So, this is what Hotaka meant..." Kazuhiko spoke, looking down on Sora "The Fire Fist _imposter_ was here, Tell me, Rip-off, do you think you can defeat Ore-Sama? (My esteemed self?)"

"Ore-Sama?" Sora repeated "Cocky, aintcha?" Sora watched as Kazuhiko ordered for the others to leave, he then overheard that the others were planning on finding the rest of his crew "You should pull back your people before they end up hurt."

"Tch, I don't care what happens to those bastards!" Kazuhiko laughed "They could burn in hell for all I care!"

"...What?"

"I said, I don't give two shi-" Before Kazuhiko could finish, Sora launched forward and punched him right in the face, sending the giant of a man skidding across the floor, he looked back at Sora and noticed that Sora had completely changed, his very aura seemed to be seething with rage "What the hell!?"

"These men...show undying loyalty to you...and you don't care what happens to them?" Sora asked "How dare you call yourself a leader..."

"You think you're a better leader than me?" Kazuhiko questioned, grabbing a spear from the wall and tossing it towards Sora, which just flew harmlessly through him.

"Geez, Hotaka made the same stupid mistake!" Sora laughed "Now...I think it's time somone beat some respect into you!"

*Meanwhile *

The rest of the Dead Angels ran outside the base and began searching for the rest of the Tenka Pirates, their search didn't take long as they found Drache leaning against a wall...asleep.

"ZzZzZzZ" He snored, the Dead Angels stared at him, bewildered at how he could sleep at a time like this.

"Isn't this that Headhunter?" One man asked "Drache Lindwurm?"

"How did Vane get a man this dangerous into his crew?" Another questioned, a third drew a knife and pointed it at Drache, who snored away.

"I don't care!, I'll kill him!" He yelled, he lunged forward and tried to stab Drache, but the man leaned to the side, still asleep, the man tried multiple times to stab him, but he kept missing as Drache sleep-dodged.

Drache woke up and looked around "Hunh?, What was I doing?" he looked at the Dead Angels in front of him "Hey...can you guys refresh my memory?"

"He's awake!" The knife-wielding man yelled, lunging forward again, Drache countered by slipping past him, drawing his pistol and shooting him in the head.

"Like I was saying..." Drache continued, not reacting to the other Dead Angels "Do any of you know what I was doing?"

"How can this be!?" One of the Dead Angels yelled "He dodged so easily!"

"We can't beat him!" Another shouted "Should we retreat!?"

"No, Kazuhiko-sama will kill us!" A third replied "We have to keep fighting!"

"_**Formule congelés: tir à l'arca**_" Drache heard someone yell, suddenly, several of the Dead Angels were struck by arrows made of ice, Drache looked to where they came from and noticed Alex aiming a frozen bow at the Dead Angels

"What took you so long, Alex?" Drache asked the doctor, who slowly approached him.

"_Someone_ had to pay the bill back at that pub..." Alex replied "Or did you both forget?"

"Sorry, just kinda slipped my mind" Drache answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Seeing as more and more will be coming..." Alex continued, creating a sword in his hand "Shall we prepare?"

"Get ready, Doc" Drache commented, aiming at the growing number of Dead Angels in front of them "Seems like we have less time than we thought..."

_THE END_

A.N: Will Sora be able to beat Kazuhiko?, Will Drache and Alex be able to hold off the waves of Dead Angels coming their way? Also!, I forgot to put an Appearance part to the O.C format, and again, if you have any, don't hesitate to send them in, P.S: I'm not going along with canon, so more than one person can have the same Devil-Fruit power as someone else, hence why Alex can use the Ice-Ice Fruit even though Kuzan is still alive, so, if you want your O.C to have a Devil-Fruit power that someone else has or give them an original one, either will be accepted, but anyway, Enjoy!


End file.
